vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiamat (Tokyo Babel)
|-|Tiamat= |-|Tiamat Fused with Original Lilith= |-|Tiamat-Lilith= Summary Tiamat was the primordial dragon goddess of the ocean and was originally the most ancient absolute of the gods and demon lords, however humans gave birth to God, who is omnipotent and all knowing, to fulfill their miracles, and after its creation, God went back in time and recreated the world. God is the undiluted hope of mankind which was so potent it plunged Tiamat from being divine to being demonic. Thus Tiamat is terrified of and detests humans, as they brought about the end of her rule. Tiamat later took over the original Lilith, the first woman, and killed God. After killing God she went to the furthest levels of Hell and forcefully combined with another Lilith who was a creation of the original, thus becoming Tiamat-Lilith. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Tiamat, Tiamat-Lilith Origin: Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Gender: Female Age: Predates creation Classification: Dragon Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5; Superior to Angels who can't die from natural causes, can regenerate from fatal wounds, and transcended the concept of death on a fundamental level, and wouldn't die permanently even when killed with the concept of death itself Camael's Executioner Blade which is the crystallization of the concept of death), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (Superior to angels who were eternal beings who couldn't permanently die, as angels were eternal beings who even if they died, their souls would return to Heaven and they would be reborn), Flight, Telepathy, Reality Warping (Can rewrite reality with only a thought, rewriting reality is as easy as throwing a stone at someone for Tiamat), Creation, Void Manipulation (Can erase her targets to non-existence), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds with a single thought, superior to God who can make people experience a near infinite amount of deaths), Law Manipulation (Has supreme command over the laws of the multiverse, and is far superior to God whose law manipulation made interfering with him impossible, as the moment interference occurs he erased that reality and created one in which there was no interference), Illusion Creation (Constantly projects an illusion of herself which affects the 5 senses), Acausality (Type 5; Transcends causality), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Non-Physical Interaction (Killed God who exists on another plane of existence), Causality Manipulation (Has supreme command over the causality of the multiverse and is far superior to God who the causality of the multiverse passively protected from being harmed, and could actively rewrite causality, and inflict infinite damage on his targets), Death Manipulation (Can decide the life or death of her targets), Fate Manipulation (Controls the fate of everyone in the multiverse), Space-Time Manipulation (Has complete control over time and space, past, present, future), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Superior to Camael whose Executioner Blade was the crystallization of the concept of death itself, which allowed Camael to instantaneously kill anyone regardless of whether they were immortal or not. Superior to Raziel who took the concept of consolidation from the earth and added it to fire, resulting in flames that will continue to burn until their targets demise. Killed God whose mind and soul are fused with concept of Eternity), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Superior to God who could resist Camael's Executioner Sword which is the crystallization of the concept of death itself), Void Manipulation (Superior to God who could resists Oshiba's Witchblade which erase it's targets to non-existence, and Belial's Trident That Defies Language which purges all existences), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Superior to God, who resists Astaroth's Monochrome One which can tear through space and souls), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to weaker characters like Lilith and Raziel who can resist the angel's chorus which drives people insane by overloading minds with memories and feelings transformed into data), Matter Manipulation (Superior to God who resisted Setsuna's attack which was supposed to destroy God right down to his atoms), Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Superior to God resists Belial's That Defies Language which encompasses all contradictions in the cosmos, including the laws of nature, and fires attacks which are a clash between a myriad of possibilities, the possible, the impossible, the be, the no be, and carries attacks with enormous amounts of data) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Before taking over the original Lilith, Tiamat previously created the multiverse which contains countless parallel universes, and possessed power comparable to God. After fusing with the original Lilith, Tiamat was able to kill God, and became even stronger afterwards by taking over another Lilith, who was a creation of the original. She can destroy the multiverse which contains countless parallel universes with only a thought) Speed: Immeasurable (Superior to God) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient (Being the new God of the world, she should be omniscient like the previous God who had infinite knowledge and was all knowing) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Xue Ying (Lord Xue Ying (Verse) Xue Ying's Profile (2-B Key was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Tokyo Babel Pilgrims of the Apocalypse Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Dragons Category:Memory Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Omniscient Beings